All You Did Was Save My Life
by CSC843
Summary: I love this couple, I think they have so much to offer. This is my take on their relationship; where it's been, where it's going. Pretty mushy, be forewarned. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Fast forward about a year and a quarter from season 6, episode 10.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Damn.

_

* * *

_

Good morning, Seattle! It's another cloudy March day here in the city. Expect rain, rain, rain all day long. Thanks for tuning in to KUBE 93.3 Radio. Your favorite hits are coming right up…

"Ugh!" Arizona groaned loudly as she slammed the button to turn off the blaring radio. Why Callie chose that as her method of waking up, she would never understand. Arizona rolled onto her back, only to find her girlfriend still fast asleep, seemingly unaware of the noise that had just filled the room. "Seriously?" Arizona said out loud. She sunk back down into the sheets, so her face was just inches from Callie's. "Wake up sleepy head," she said softly, putting a hand to Callie's face, stroking her cheek with her thumb. Callie stirred slightly and Arizona placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. Callie woke with this gesture, smiling before she even opened her eyes. She loved it when the first thing she saw was Arizona's face. "Morning," Arizona whispered cheerfully, as always. "Morning," Callie greeted back, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist, pulling her close and eliminating all space between the two. Callie kissed her gently, but the kiss still had all the fire behind it. That was always the way it felt between the two of them. Like they would do it that way for the rest of their lives. "As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, we gotta go," Arizona whined. "Yeah, yeah," Callie complained. She watched as Arizona climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. She propped her head up on her hand, staring at Arizona's back, which was clad in one of Callie's old t-shirts. She smiled widely and took a deep breath, Arizona's scent still lingering. Callie rolled over to her side of the bed and swung her legs over to touch the floor. She sat on the edge for a minute, and then looked down towards her bedside table. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, as her thoughts swirled around the object tucked inside the bottom drawer. _'Maybe today's the day,'_ she thought to herself. Callie shook her head free of all her thoughts and began to get ready for work.

The day at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital started out normal, not too busy. A little before ten, Arizona was doing charts in her office, when her beautiful girl came busting through the door. "Hey, baby, what's-" Arizona was cut off, by Callie forcefully shutting the door and closing the blinds. She turned to face the desk, and Arizona caught the look of panic in her eyes. She stood up immediately and started towards her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Arizona puts her hands to Callie shoulders, but she brushed past them to go sit on the sofa. "There's been a car accident. Twenty year-old male suffering internal decapitation. Incredibly uncommon, survival rate is less than 1%. He's a vegetable right now. Stable, but he's a freaking turnip. Chief wants me to pull off the surgery for the press, a surgery that only been successful a dozen times, if that. I think I might kill him if I try. I think this is out of bounds for me," Callie voice had begun to shake and she put her head in her hands. Arizona tried to take in and process all the information that had just been relayed to her in record time. "Calliope," she began, rubbing her girlfriends back. "I can't do this," Callie interrupted, "I'm not good enough." "Hey," Arizona jumped quickly. "Don't talk about my girl like that," Arizona said sternly, kneeling down in front of Callie. She put her hand under her chin and picked Callie's head up to bring their eyes together. "Calliope, look at me. You are incredible. Better than great. Incredible. You're not the Attending Orthopedic Surgeon at this hospital for no reason. Don't you ever doubt yourself. If this surgery is going to happen, you're the one that's going to pull it off. Calliope, you amaze me every day, you know that? Every day that I'm lucky enough to watch you work ends in awe. The compassion, the devotion, you give to this job is unprecedented. The strength you have is inspiring." Arizona takes a little step towards her so that she's a few inches from her face, just like this morning. "You can do this, I know you can. Go in that operating room and make some history." By this time, Callie had tears in her eyes. Arizona had her hands on either side of Callie's face and Callie draped her hands over her girlfriend's forearms and squeezed them lightly. "Thank you," she whispered. "You always do for me what no else can, you know that?" Arizona smiled lightly and pressed her forehead to Callie's. "I love you," she says and kissed her forehead lightly.

Callie had begun the excruciatingly long surgery nearly six hours ago, and was just now getting to the hard part. She took a deep breath and flexed her sore fingers. "You alright Dr. Torres?" Lexie Grey asked. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, Dr. Grey." Callie had been replaying Arizona's little speech over and over in her head since the surgery began. _'Arizona's right, you can do this. You can do this,'_ Callie said to herself over and over again. She began her work again and became confident that she was going to pull the surgery off. She began to relax a little, when suddenly, a wild beeping could be heard from the heart monitor. Callie looked over to it, then back at the patient, only to realize she was now covered in blood. "Damn it!" she yelled, as doctors and nurses helped her get the patient stable. After what seemed like an eternity, three shocks to the heart, and countless pints of blood later, the patient was still alive. Barely. When everyone in the room had caught their breath, Lexie looked over to Callie. "Dr. Torres, are we going to continue?" she questioned. "Dr. Torres?" Callie couldn't hear anything. '_This is too much. I can't do this. I was wrong for even attempting this. I'm done.'_ Callie was panicking now. She couldn't hear or see anyone or anything around her. She could only process one thought right now. She needed her. "Someone page Dr. Robbins," Callie demanded. "Dr. Torres," Lexie said quietly. "Now! Someone get her in here now!" Callie yelled.

Arizona had just finished her last round of patients for the day and decided to take refuge in an on-call room to wait for Callie. She said her surgery should be done by 7PM, and it was almost 8, so she figured Callie was on her way out any minute. She plopped down on the hard bed, throwing her hand above her head, hoping to catch some sleep. Just as her eyes began to drift shut, she felt the vibration of her pager rock the mattress. "Oh, come on," she complained loudly, not wanting to move. She jolted up as soon as the words on the pager registered in her brain. _911 OR1._ "Calliope," she under her breath before she took off running down the hall.

Arizona was met by a scrub nurse outside the door. "What's going on?" Arizona panted, out of breath from running. "Dr. Torres has requested your assistance," the nurse said sweetly, but Arizona could tell by the panicked look on her face that something was very wrong. Arizona scrubbed in as quickly as she could, and entered the OR. The room was silent, except for the very slow beat of the patient's heart on the monitor. Arizona looked around, until her eyes finally met Callie's. The fear in her eyes was unmistakable. Arizona knew that fear; it was the same fear she had when she operated on Wallace, the fear that maybe you're not a good enough surgeon for this, maybe you're in over your head. "Dr. Torres," Arizona began, walking toward her, the other doctors and nurses making way for the high ranking attending. "Is everything ok?" Arizona knew she had to put on a professional front for the others in the room and she hated it. She kept cool until she got right next to Callie. Arizona took in the sight of her girlfriend standing over a patient, scalpel in hand, covered in blood. Shaking. Shaking and surgery have never been the best of friends. "Dr. Torres," she said softly so not many could hear. "Take a step back," she whispered, putting an arm around Callie's waist to pull her away from the table. "Nurse Riley, could you?" Arizona gestured to the nurse to remove the tools Callie had clenched in her hands. She did so, and Arizona got right next to Callie's ear. "Baby, look at me." No response. "Calliope, look at me," she demanded. Callie painfully shifted her gaze over to Arizona. "Good, now take a breath. Take a deep breath. Close your eyes and just relax for a minute," Arizona whispered to her, placing her hand of the small of Callie's back, rubbing gently. Callie did as she was told. "Great, now we talked about this Cal. How all this doubt, all this fear, it's all in your head, baby. Stop thinking about everything that's going on right now, it's just you and me, right here." Callie's breathing slowed a little bit, showing Arizona she was relaxing slightly. "Ok, now focus on this patient lying here, right now, in this moment. You can save him, you can change his life. You've got to trust yourself, you know you can do this." Callie nodded, closed her eyes, and took another deep breathe. She looked Arizona straight in the eyes one last time, then took the step back towards the table. "Scalpel," she called. With Arizona by her side, she knew what needed to be done.

The rest of the surgery went on without a hitch, and nearly twelve hours after she had begun, Callie had saved a life. Arizona met back up with Callie in the locker room, preparing to leave. Callie was sitting on a bench, changing out of her scrubs. Arizona could tell she was exhausted as she walked up behind her girlfriend. Arizona sat straddling the bench and leaned into Callie's shoulder. "I am so proud of you," she whispered. She put her hand on the back of Callie's neck and kissed her temple. The brunette leaned into her slightly and smiled. "Let's get you to bed," Arizona suggested. The exited the locker room and began heading for the doors. "Dr. Torres," the Chief called from behind the women. They both turned around sluggishly. "Incredible job. That was one for the books." "Thank you, sir," Callie said smiling slightly. "See, what did I tell you," Arizona said happily, her arms finding their way around Callie's neck. "You're incredible."

Callie and Arizona are quietly making their way through the darkened hospital corridors. It was nearly midnight and Callie hadn't said much since leaving the OR, but Arizona understood why. The stress and pressure of that kind of situation become unbearable, and Callie probably needs a little time to recover. Instead of badgering her with words, Arizona simply takes her hand, lacing her fingers with her own. Callie looks to her and smiles softly at the gesture. They continue walking a short distance, when Callie begins to slow her pace. Arizona drags along with her, knowing she's tired. Callie suddenly comes to a stop. "Come here for a sec," Callie says softly, almost inaudible. Arizona agrees, following Callie close behind. After a short detour, the women end up in the surgical wing once again, in front of the doors to OR 1. Callie opens the doors and walks into the sterile, almost pitch black environment, releasing Arizona's hand. Arizona takes a few steps inside, leaving Callie to begin pacing the room.

"Cal," Arizona whimpered. "What are we doing in here? Twelve hours in the OR isn't enough for one day?" Arizona joked, laughing lightly. Her smile turns to a look of curiosity as she watches Callie circle the outside edge of the operating room, lazily running her hand along the familiar equipment, confusing Arizona even more. When Callie doesn't respond, Arizona furrows her brow and summons her again, more serious this time. "Calliope, are you okay? I know it's been a long day, you're exhausted. Let's get you home, take your mind off all this." She says sweetly. Callie pauses, leaning up against a metal cart.

"The first time you kissed me, my heart stopped. Everything stopped. It felt like I had taken a breath for the first time. You know I think about that moment almost every day?" Arizona looked completely perplexed. "I-" Arizona starts. "And to this day" Callie cuts her off, still pacing lightly around the OR, "I still get that goofy feeling in my stomach whenever I see you. You put me back together, Arizona. You saved me in more ways than you will ever know. Even today, you saved me, right here in this room. I got scared and you were right there for me, by my side. And it blows my mind everyday that you picked me. Sometimes, when I wake up in the morning, and you're lying next to me, I have to take a moment and convince myself this isn't a dream." Arizona looks completely dumbfounded as Callie takes a few steps forward, still leaving several feet of space between them. "All my life, I've seen the movies, read the books, and heard the stories about incredible true love. The kind that changes a person, makes them better, and all that mess about happily ever after. I never believed it. Ever. But then you happened. I'm changed, Arizona. I'm better, and we deserve our happy ever after. These past two years have been the best I've ever had, so I can't imagine how incredible you would make the rest of my life."

Suddenly, five loud clicks and blindingly bright lights fill the room, as the huge overhead lamps above the operating table beam on. "What the –" Arizona says startled, her eyes squinting to protect them from the lights. She turns around to quickly glance at the lights, and just as she is about to turn back to her girlfriend, a shimmer catches her eye. With a double-take, her gaze is brought to the now brightly lit operating table. She peers at the table, noticing an object on it, and walks towards it, wanting to discover the incredibly shiny distraction. She gets within about four feet of it when tears begin to fill her eyes. Arizona puts a hand to her mouth as a brilliant engagement ring stares back at her. "Oh, Calliope," she turns back to where Callie was standing; only, now she has to lower her eye line to about knee level. "Arizona," Callie begins on bended knee. "I love you. I don't ever want to live without you. You changed my life," her voice breaking, Callie takes Arizona's hand and stands up to face her. "Marry me?" Callie takes both Arizona's hands in her own and stares into her blue eyes, searching for a reaction. Arizona stares back at her, taking in everything that has just happened. Then, in almost a whisper, one word slips from her mouth, the only word Callie needed to hear right now filled her ears.

"Yes."

* * *

So, whatcha think? One-shot? Continue?

By the way, all the medical stuff, total shot in the dark. I know a few terms here and there due to an Anatomy class taken in high school, but for the most part, I'm totally guessing. I guess we're all not as fortunate as Shonda to have medical consultants on our writing staff. Oh well.

Sorry if the proposal method was totally lame, just popped in my head, so I felt the burning desire to put it on paper.

Anyways, let me know what you think. Thanks for the time, always appreciated.

-J-


	2. Chapter 2

Callie sits at the nurses' station, mechanically filling out charts, waiting on Arizona to meet her so they could leave the hospital together. Arizona had been in a tough surgery for hours and Callie heard it didn't go well. She's startled when Arizona storms in front of her. "You know, I hate days like this," the pediatric surgeon stresses, leaning over the station counter. "I hate this. I'm about to walk in that conference room and shatter that guy's world." Callie gets up and moves close to rub her back. "I know, babe. I heard, I'm so sorry. You never get used to telling a family they didn't make it." Arizona groans as she runs her hands through her hair. "God, he's a single parent, now he's lost a sick kid…" she trails off, her voice breaking. Callie moves closer still, rubbing the blonde's shoulders. Hating that Arizona has gotten so troubled by this. "Hey, you've had a rough day. Let's just go home after this and relax, take your mind off it," Callie says softly, winking and smiling slightly. "Yeah," Arizona smiles mischievously. "That sounds good." She then groans, pulling herself away from the nurses' station and towards the conference room across the hall, an anxious father waiting inside. Callie watches her walk away and into the room, drawing the blinds closed, smiling slightly at Callie as she does so. _God, I love her_, Callie thinks to herself.

She had to remind herself daily that they were engaged now. It had only been a few weeks since that amazing night, and they were both still getting used to the fact that it was real. Callie couldn't believe she was actually getting her happy ending. She smiled to herself and was forced to pull away from her bright and shiny thoughts and back to her work. Several minutes pass, when Callie hears a rustle coming from across the hall. She glances up briefly, peering across and down the hall, but shakes her head. It's getting late at Seattle Grace and Callie figures the janitorial staff is beginning their work; either that or she's hearing things. She returns her attention once again to her work, excited to be reunited with Arizona soon.

* * *

Arizona manages a small smile in her fiancée's direction as she shuts the blinds and mentally prepares herself for the task at hand. She hates giving this news, as most doctors do, but knowing she'll be able to be with Calliope afterwards helps a lot. She turns to face her patient's father, who is nervously pacing the room. "Mr. Phillips thanks for coming down," she starts. "Please have a seat." The nervous man barely makes eye contact with her before sitting in a chair near the corner of the room. Arizona pulls up one in front of his, trying to get close to be as personal as possible. "H-How'd it go?" The man stammers. "Is Jamie gonna be alright?" Arizona shifts a little, causing Mr. Phillips to adjust himself as well, getting even more anxious. "Mr. Phillips, we talked before the surgery about how this was going to be difficult. Jamie's been very sick for a long time. The surgery was the last hope we really had," Arizona starts slowly, trying not to blurt it out all at once. She notices, however, Mr. Phillips' eyes filling with tears and he has begun to fidget even more. "I'm so sorry, Eric, we did everything we possibly could. Jamie's body just couldn't take it." At this point, Mr. Phillips has begun to mumble under his breath. "No, no, no, no." Arizona reaches out to comfort the man, making a gesture to grab his hand.

Everything can change in an instant.

"NO!" Mr. Phillips shouts, grabbing for her wrist. By reflex, Arizona leaps from her seat and latches onto his arm. Eric jumps towards her, quickly and easily overpowering her. "Eric, you need to relax!" she lets out in one breath. Before she can do anything to stop it, she's been backed into the corner of the room. Eric has her tight in his grasp and a hand over her mouth. "No, you need to shut up!" he whispers. "I trusted you. I put every dime I had into this treatment, I put every hope in you! You said you were gonna save him!" All of this was happening so fast Arizona could barely react. "Eric, we did everything-" "NO!" he shouts in a whisper, slamming Arizona's head violently into the wall behind her. "Don't give me that bullshit!" Arizona tries to adjust her eyes and recover from the painful blow her head has just taken. As her vision comes back into focus, she sees the infuriated man reach into his jacket. She trembles as a flash of six inch steel comes from under him. "You should pay for this," he groans.

Suddenly, a pain fills Arizona's body that she has never known before. She slumps to the wall, her legs unable to support her. Her best efforts to scream are muffled by her attacker's jacket sleeve over her mouth. She feels herself beginning to slide down the wall as the metal plunged inside her is twisted by the estranged man. "You should pay," he repeated, withdrawing the weapon in one smooth motion, before throwing the fragile woman into a metal bookcase close by. The action causes a loud crash. _Please Calliope, you have to have heard that_. Arizona pleads in her mind. "Mr. Phillips," she tried to say, but before the rest of the sentence can be completed, she sees the man coming at her once more, and in an instant, darkness settles over her.

* * *

Callie had completed her charts about twenty minutes ago and was now just waiting on Arizona. She was slouched back in the chair, feet propped up on the desk, sleep threatening to take over. _Why is this taking she long_…she thinks, but immediately feels bad afterward, remembering to be compassionate. At last she hears the doorknob being fiddled with and begins to stir from her position. What comes from being the door stops he heart. A very shaky looking man emerges from the room, streaked with blood. His eyes lock with Callie's. She doesn't even have a moment to process the image before the man takes off running. "Somebody stop him!" Callie screams down the hall before lurching towards the conference room. She flies through the door and her eyes immediately begin searching the room. "Arizona," she calls frantically. It's not until she takes another few steps inside that she sees the sight she will never forget. Arizona…unconscious…in a growing pool of blood. Callie sucks in a shaky breath, "Oh…my…God, Arizona!" She screams, rushing over to her fiancée's motionless body. "Arizona," she breathes again. "HELP! Somebody help!!!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is not the direction I planned to take in this story at all. BUT, BARE WITH ME! I need some sort of traumatic/dramatic event to take place in order to take the story where I want to go with it. I have some ideas for later on, and I plan to keep this totally romantic and mushy. Just having some writer's block, but had a little epiphany last night. It'll turn back to fluff soon, just needed a little edge. After all, we can't be sunshine and rainbows all the time. If you liked it, thanks for going along with my experimentation. If you didn't like it, don't go anywhere just yet! It's going to go in a different direction soon, I promise! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Callie sat staring out the window of room 1513 of Seattle Grace Hospital, watching the all-too-familiar rainfall. She held her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes, then turned her attention to the clock on the wall. 10:01 PM. It had officially been twenty-four hours. Just twenty-four. Callie shuddered and rose to her feet, beginning to pace the almost pitch black room. She made her way to the other side, her eyes still on the scene outside the window. Letting the wall support her weight, she turns her head slowly to the bed occupying the room. Instantly, tears fill her eyes. She can barely stand to look at the fragile figure lying in the bed. Aside from the steady beep of the heart monitor, the silence is incredibly painful. The ominous setting of the room makes it that much easier for Callie's mind to drift back to the events that took place merely hours ago.

_Callie paces outside of the trauma room in Seattle Grace's emergency room muttering a prayer in Spanish, she can barely catch her breath. "Torres!" A voice raging from behind her calls, "What the hell happened?" Mark Sloane descends upon Callie putting his hands on her shoulders. Callie immediately breaks down. "Oh my God, Mark! You have to go in there and see if she's okay. They won't let me in because I'm her fiancée and-and I don't know what's going on…" she rushes out all in one gasp through her tears. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down, calm down. What happened?" he says again sternly. Callie takes in a few short breaths before beginning again. "She was attacked by a patient's father. They were in the conference room, she was telling him the kid didn't make it and he lost his mind. He stabbed her, Mark. He stabbed her," Callie shakes out. "Ok, ok. I'm gonna go in. Just try to relax. I'm gonna find out what's up," Mark says before entering into the trauma bay. All Callie can do is put her back to the wall and stare at the empty hallway before her. She slides down to the floor, feeling like the world was ending, like her world was ending. _

_Fifteen agonizing minutes later, Sloane emerges. "Come on," he holds an outstretched hand. "Let's go talk somewhere private." "No, I'm not leaving, I'm staying right here. She might need me." "Callie-" "No! Mark, I'm not moving. Unless you are willing to physically make me move, which I really don't think you want to go there, I'm not leaving," Callie threatens, looking up at him with tears streaming down her face. Mark silently obliges and kneels down in front of her. "She's gonna be fine, Cal. He got her pretty good, though, collapsed a lung. She's got a concussion and some bruised ribs, cuts and bruises, but she's gonna be okay," he says softly, knowing how scared Callie must be. All she can do is nod. Fresh tears fall from her dark eyes, and she buries her head in her folded arms. This was a mistake, however, because all she could see when she looked down was her blood-stained scrubs. Arizona's blood. She picked her head up immediately and forcefully rested it against the wall. "Callie, it's gonna be ok," Mark repeats, but Callie doesn't hear it. All she can see is the image of Arizona, broken and bleeding, flashing in her head._

"Calliope?"

The weak voice instantly snapped Callie out of her flashbacks. "Hey, baby," she whispers, quickly making her way to her lover's bedside. She immediately takes Arizona's hand in both of her own, sitting in the chair by her bed. "How you feeling?" she whispers to the small woman. "Better, a lot better than a few hours ago." "That's good, that's good," Callie hates that that's all she can muster out. Tears form again and she forces herself up to hide the emotion that's overtaking her. "You're vitals are looking better, oxygen levels are up, that's a good sign," the brunette goes over the meaningless medical information, knowing it's not what Arizona wants to hear. "Callie, baby, don't do that, don't do the medical stuff right now-" Arizona says softly, reaching for her hand again. Callie draws back, her tears spilling over. "Arizona, I can't-" At this point, Callie has moving into full-fledged sobbing, unable to control herself anymore. The emotion that has been building up for hours can no longer be held back. Callie puts her hands to her face unable to stop the flood. "Calliope," Arizona says with all the strength she has. "Calliope, look at me. Come here." She motions to the bed and Callie skittishly obeys. Not wanting to cause her anymore pain, she eases herself onto the left side of Arizona, and gently drapes an arm over her lower hip. Her other arm finds its way up through her blonde hair, still being extremely careful of her injuries. Callie kisses the side of her head, sobbing, rubbing circles on the back of her neck. "Sweetie," Arizona begins. "Just give me a minute," Callie whispers to her, attempting to get herself under control. "Just let me have a minute," she repeats, kissing her forehead, then making her way down to her lips. Callie wants to take in as much of the beautiful woman lying in front of her as she can. She kisses her again gently, missing the way Arizona's lips felt against hers.

When she finally able to control her sobs, she pulls back from Arizona slightly, just to be able to look into her eyes. "I am so sorry," Callie said quietly, her voice already threatening to break again. "Calliope, this is not your fault, please don't do this. Please –" Arizona pleads with her girlfriend. "Arizona," Callie interrupts her, "I have never been that scared in my entire life. I should have done something, I mean you were twenty feet away from me the whole time and I-" "Calliope, I will not let you blame yourself for this. Yeah, what happened was horrible, but there's nothing you can do to change it. I'm just thankful it wasn't worse." "Yeah, I know, I am too, believe me. And see this is you being so amazing and optimistic, not getting angry and I love you so much for that," Callie begins to ramble. Tears have begun to flow again, but at this point Callie knows there's no purpose in trying to stop them. "God, Arizona, if something was to happen to you, that'd be it for me. I'd be done. There would be no reason for me to be here. Every day, I'm so thankful for you, I feel so incredibly blessed that I have you, and then stuff like this happens and it scares the hell outta me. It just blows my mind how much I need you." By now, Arizona is also in tears, not having the strength to fight it, plus the trauma of what has taken place is beginning to sink in. "And now sitting here seeing you in pain, I just-" Callie is unable to continue her rant as she bows her head into the bedside. "I'm fine, baby, I promise, everything's gonna be fine," she says softly, taking Callie's hand into her own. "I love you so much, more than you know," Callie chokes out, running her thumb over Arizona's cheek, wiping a few tears along the way. "I love you, too."

Arizona spends the next few days at Seattle Grace as a patient, not a doctor. The chief had been kind enough to not only give her two weeks off, but to do the same for Callie. During her stay, Arizona was waited on hand and foot by her fiancée, who barely let her out of her sight. Callie took care of not only everything medical related to Arizona, but also fed her, helped her to the bathroom, and pretty much anything else she could think of. Callie took on this new dominance and became extremely protective of Arizona, which she wasn't at all objecting to.

Finally, Callie thought Arizona was well enough to take home, and helped her get ready to leave the hospital. After gathering all their things, Callie makes her way over to the blonde, who is standing patiently by the door, ready to move on from the terrible events of the last few days. Callie gently snakes her arm around Arizona's waist and gives her a light kiss. "I love you," she says before kissing her again. "Let's go home."

* * *

Callie shoves the door of her apartment open, bags in one hand, the other hand laced with Arizona's fingers. It had taken the pair a lot longer to make the trip back to Callie's place, due to the orthopedist's new found protectiveness over the blonde. Callie made her keep a grandma's pace the entire way and hadn't moved her arm from around her waist. "Sweetie, I'm fine, I promise I'm not gonna topple to the ground if you let go of me for one second," Arizona tried her best to argue. "Yeah, well, I'm not gonna take that chance. Plus, I never mind being this close to you," Callie said smoothly. "Right," Arizona replied, rolling her eyes. As much as she hated to admit it though, she did enjoy the extra contact she was getting with her fiancée. Arizona was quiet for most of the way to the apartment; Callie attributed it from her being tired, she was sure. Callie left her by the kitchen counter as she went into the bedroom to put all their stuff away. Arizona stared after her as she walked away, unable to take the small smile off her face.

"So you want me to go pick something up to eat or-" Callie cuts herself off when she emerges from her bedroom to see Arizona standing in the middle of the room, staring at her. "Ari, you okay?" she asks, a little worried. Arizona starts slowly towards Callie, and takes her hands in her own. "Let's do this," Arizona says simply. "Let's do what? What are you talking about?" Callie questions, seriously curious by this point. "Let's get married, like soon, like now." Callie's eyes widen at this statement and her heart begins to race. "Babe," she chuckles, "What? You went through something incredibly traumatic and just walked out of the hospital. I think you're being a little irrational," "No, I think I'm being totally rational. Calliope," Arizona says sweetly, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck, "The one thing that I've learned from this whole disaster is that nothing else matters but us. I was faced with losing you in an instant, no notice, no warning, it just happened. All I could think about that whole time was that I might never see you again. And that hurt worse than any pain anyone could ever inflict on me. I love you so much, that nothing else matters. As long as I'm with you, I know everything'll be ok. I've finally found what I've been looking for. So I don't want to wait and wonder and plan, because all that means nothing. Waiting is a waste of time that I'm not willing to give. I don't need to wonder about what I already know. And I don't want to plan some big huge wedding, because my plans are made. My plans are you. So let's do this, I'm ready for forever, right now."

Callie stares back at Arizona, mouth hanging open. Arizona looks into her lover's eyes, searching for an answer, a reaction, something. Just as the blonde goes to open her mouth to speak again, Callie's lips crash into hers. Pulling her body gently into her own, Callie wraps her arms around the smaller woman, feeling Arizona's hands tangled in her dark brown curls. Callie forces herself to break the intense kiss, resting her forehead against the other woman's and brings her eyes up to meet her gaze.

"Let's do this."

* * *

A/N: Told you I wouldn't keep it angsty for too long! I felt so guilty all day for ruining the Calzona happiness that I had to get another chapter up ASAP. I had so much fun writing this chapter, I just can't get enough of their fluff, makes me so happy. So this is more along the lines of where this story is going to go. I'm not entirely sure how long I'm going to make it, but I have a lot of material I want to get down, so we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading! (And hopefully reviewing!)

-J-


End file.
